1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supply system that utilizes the negative pressure exerted for supplying liquid to the outside. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid supply system for a liquid jet recording apparatus that prints on a recording medium for recording by supplying the liquid to the recording head. The invention also relates to a liquid container, a head cartridge, an ink jet cartridge, a liquid supply container, a method for coupling the head cartridge with the liquid supply container, a communication unit used for the liquid supply system, an ink jet recording apparatus provided with the ink jet cartridge, an opening/closing valve used for the liquid container, and a liquid supply container provided with the opening/closing valve.
2. Related Background Art
As the conventional liquid supply system that utilizes the negative pressure in order to supply liquid to the outside, there has been proposed an ink container that provides the negative pressure for the ink jet head in the field of the ink jet recording apparatus, for example. Practically, then, there has been adopted the structure that enables the ink container and the recording head to be unified (as an ink jet cartridge). The ink jet cartridge is further classified into the structure in which the recording head and the ink container (an ink accomodating portion) are made always as one body, and the structure in which recording means and an ink accomodating portion are made as separate bodies, and then, these are made separable for the recording apparatus, but integrated when used.
As one of the easiest methods to exert the negative pressure in a liquid supply system of the kind, there may be cited a method that utilizes the capillary force of a porous substance. The ink container used for such method is structured to contain ink entirely in the interior of the ink container which serves as an ink reservoir or, preferably, to contain a porous substance, such as sponge, compressed for storage, and an atmospheric communication port should be arranged to intake the outside air into the ink container for the smoother ink supply when printing is in operation.
However, there is a problem for using a porous member as an ink container, because the ink storage efficiency is low in terms of each unit volume. In order to solve this problem, the applicant hereof has proposed an ink container in the publication of EPO 580433, which is provided with the ink accomodating chamber that is closed essentially from the entire chamber that contains the material for generating the negative pressure with the exception of the communication unit, and which is used in a state where the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material is open to the air outside. Also, in the publication of EPO 581531, the invention is proposed so that the ink accomodating chamber is made exchangeable for the ink container described above.
In this ink container, ink is supplied from the ink accomodating chamber to the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material by the operation of the gas-liquid exchange which causes the gas to be contained in the ink accomodating chamber along with the ink which is led out from the ink accomodating chamber. As a result, there is an advantage that ink can be supplied substantially under the constant condition of the negative pressure during the operation of the gas-liquid exchange.
On the other hand, the applicant hereof has proposed in the publication of EPO 738605 the liquid container characterized in that the liquid container is provided with a housing in the configuration of substantially polygonal column, and also, with a storage unit whose outer surface is equal or analogous to the inner surface of the housing, which is made deformable along with the liquid being led out from the interior thereof, and that the thickness of the storage unit is made thinner on each portion formed between each of the corners and the central part of each surface of such polygonal column. The storage unit of this liquid container is contracted appropriately as the liquid is led out (no gas-liquid exchange takes place phenomenally). In this way, while utilizing the negative pressure, liquid can be supplied. Therefore, as compared with the conventional bag type ink container material, this storage unit is more freely positioned for its arrangement to make it possible to mount it on the carriage appropriately. Also, this invention is excellent in that ink can be stored in the storage unit directly and the ink storage efficiency is improved accordingly.
Now, the ink container of the type where the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material is arranged together with the adjacent ink accomodating chamber is formed to perform the gas-liquid exchange that introduces the gas into the ink accomodating chamber when ink in the ink accomodating chamber, which has a storage space fixed in advance, is supplied to the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material.
Therefore, interlocked with the supply of ink from the ink accomodating chamber to the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material, the air outside is introduced corresponding to the amount of ink into the ink accomodating chamber. In this chamber, therefore, both the air outside and ink are present. This air outside may be caused to expand depending on the changes of the environment under which a printer is used (the temperature difference in a day, for example). In such a case, ink is led out from the ink accomodating chamber to the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material. Here, in accordance with the conventional art, the amount of ink shift should be considered with respect to such ratio of expansion together with various environments under which ink is used. In practice, therefore, the maximum buffer space should be provided inevitably for the negative pressure generating member. Then, it becomes impossible to make the resultant inner volume greater as desired in some cases.
It is an object of the invention to provide the liquid supply system having an excellent practicability in a better condition capable of supplying ink under the stabilized negative pressure irrespective of the various environments of the use under the liquid supply system provided with the replaceable ink accomodating chamber (liquid container), as well as to provide the replaceable liquid container to be used for this system.
In addition, as other objectives hereof, various related inventions will be provided with respect to the valve, the installation mechanism, and the like to which the aforesaid liquid supply system is effectively applicable.
Here, with respect to the ink container of the type in which the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material and the ink accomodating chamber are arranged adjacent to each other, the inventors hereof have precisely analyzed the status of the ink accomodating chamber having the air introduced into it.
Now, from the fact that the ink supply from the ink accomodating chamber to the chamber that contains the negative pressure generating material is interlocked with the introduction of gas, it has been found as a new knowledge that the amount of ink should be regulated appropriately when ink shifts from the ink accomodating chamber to the negative pressure generating material.
Then, with the further analysis, it has been found that it is impossible to block the expansion of the air residing in the ink accomodating chamber, which may be brought about by the environmental changes, but the inventors hereof have successfully concluded that the conventional thought should be inverted so as to allow the expansion of the air in the ink accomodating chamber to materialize the new idea in this respect.
In order to achieve the objectives discussed above, the invention is based upon the completely new idea, and the specific means therefor will be apparent from the structures given below.
Now, a liquid supply system comprises a liquid supply container provided with a liquid accomodating portion being deformable by storing liquid in the closed space to be able to generate negative pressure; a liquid supply unit detachably mountable on the liquid supply container to contain the capillary force generating material retaining liquid therein, and at the same time, to supply liquid to the outside; a container for the capillary force generating material provided with an air communication unit communicating with the air outside to be able to generate the gas-liquid exchange for leading out liquid by introducing gas into the liquid accomodating portion through the communication unit connected with the liquid supply container. For this liquid supply system, the communication unit is arranged on the upper surface of the container for the capillary force generating material, at the same time, the liquid supply container being arranged above the container for the capillary force generating material through the communication unit to shift liquid in the liquid supply container to the container for the capillary force generating material.
Also, a liquid container comprises a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material capable of retaining liquid therein, provided with a liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the outside, and the air communication unit to communicate with the air outside; and a liquid supply chamber arranged above the capillary force generating material provided with a liquid accomodating portion communicated with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material, being capable of forming substantially the closed space with the exception of the communication with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material. For this liquid container, the liquid accomodating portion is structured by the member capable of being deformed to generate negative pressure along with liquid to be led out, and the communication unit between the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material and the liquid supply chamber being arranged on the upper surface of the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material.
Also, a head cartridge which holds a liquid supply container attachably and detachably is provided with a liquid accomodating portion capable of generating negative pressure with deformation by containing liquid in the closed space. This head cartridge comprises a recording head unit for discharging liquid to the outside; a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material to hold liquid therein, being provided the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and the air communication unit to communicate with the air outside; a communication unit arranged on the upper surface of the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material to communicate the liquid accomodating portion with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material; and a coupling structure to engage with the liquid supply container for holding the liquid supply container on the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material in the state of the liquid accomodating portion being communicated with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material by the communication unit.
Also, an ink jet cartridge comprises a recording head unit for discharging liquid to the outside; a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material to hold liquid therein, being provided with the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and the air communication unit to communicate with the air outside; a liquid supply chamber arranged on the upper surface of the capillary force generating material to form substantially the closed space by communicating with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material with the exception of the communication with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material. For this ink jet cartridge, the liquid accomodating portion is structured by the member capable of generating negative pressure along with the liquid to be led out from the liquid accomodating portion.
Also, a liquid supply container is provided with a liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the outside, and an air communication unit communicated with the air outside, being exchangeable and detachably mountable on the container for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material to be able to hold liquid therein, at the same time, having the communication unit on the upper part thereof. This liquid supply container comprises an opening arranged to be connected with the communication unit on the lower face in the state of being used; a liquid supply container having substantially closed space with the exception of the opening, at the same time, being able to generate negative pressure with the deformation along with liquid contained therein to be led out; and a sealing material to seal the opening.
Also, a head cartridge is made capable of separating freely the detachably mountable liquid supply container for containing liquid. This head cartridge comprises a recording head unit for discharging liquid to the outside; a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material to hold liquid therein, being provided with the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and the air communication unit to communicate with the air outside; a supply tube provided for the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material to communicate the liquid supply container with the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material when the liquid supply container is installed. For this head cartridge, the supply tube is provided with an opening different from the opening for the supply use to supply mainly liquid from the liquid supply container, and also, the opening is in the state substantially communicated with the capillary force generating material.
Also, a head cartridge is capable of separating freely the detachably mountable liquid supply container for containing liquid, and comprises a recording head unit to supply liquid to the outside; a supply tube to communicate the liquid supply container with the recording head by installing the liquid supply container; a closing member surrounding the base of the supply tube, at the same time, closing the space on the circumference of the supply tube from the outside when the liquid supply container is install, and an opening different from the opening for use of liquid supply being arranged on the side face of the supply tube.
Also, an ink jet cartridge comprises a recording head unit to discharge ink to the outside; a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material capable of holding liquid therein which is provided with the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and the air communication unit communicated with the air outside; a liquid supply container is provided with the liquid accomodating portion separably arranged to be detachably mountable on the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material to form substantially closed space when installed on the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material, at the same time, being provided with a liquid accomodating portion for storing liquid; a supply tube arranged for the chamber for containing the capillary force generating material to communicate the liquid accomodating portion with the capillary force generating material when installed on the liquid supply container. For this ink jet cartridge, the supply tube is provided with an opening different from the opening for supply use to supply mainly liquid from the liquid supply container, and also, the opening which is substantially in the communicating state with the capillary force generating material.
Also, an ink jet cartridge comprises a recording head unit to discharge ink to the outside; a liquid supply container provided with the liquid accomodating portion separably arranged to be detachably mountable on the recording head to form substantially closed space when installed on the recording head unit, at the same time, being provided with a liquid accomodating portion for storing liquid; a supply tube arranged for the recording head unit to communicate the liquid accomodating portion with the recording head unit when the liquid supply container is installed, and a closing member surrounding the recording head unit, at the same time, closing the space on the circumference of the supply tube from the outside in the sate of the liquid supply container being installed on the recording head unit. For this ink jet cartridge, an opening, which is different from the opening for use of liquid supply, is arranged on the side face of the supply tube.
In order to achieve the objectives of the invention, an ink jet recording apparatus hereof comprises an ink jet cartridge referred to either one of the preceding paragraphs, and also, holding means to hold the ink jet cartridge. This ink jet apparatus discharges liquid from the recording head unit of the ink jet cartridge in accordance with electric signals provided for discharging liquid.
Also, a method for coupling is to couple a head cartridge having a recording head unit to discharge liquid to the outside with a liquid supply container provided with a liquid accomodating portion to store liquid to be supplied to the recording head unit, which is made separable and detachably mountable on the recording head unit. This method comprises the steps of closing the opening of the recording head unit and the liquid accomodating portion including the supply tube having an opening on the side face arranged for the recording head unit to make this opening one closed space; inserting the supply tube into the liquid accomodating portion of the liquid supply container; and shifting liquid in the liquid accomodating portion from the opening into the supply tube.
Also, a liquid supply system comprises a liquid supply container provided with a liquid accomodating portion for storing liquid in a closed space, being capable of generating negative pressure by being deformed; a container for the capillary force generating material which is detachably mountable on the liquid supply container and also, provided with the capillary force generating material capable of holding liquid, an air communication unit communicated with the air outside, and a liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the outside. For this liquid supply system, the communication unit for communicating the liquid supply container with the container for the capillary force generating material is provided with a gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority into the liquid supply container, and a liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid from the liquid supply container.
Also, a communication unit used for the liquid supply system comprises a liquid supply container for containing liquid in the closed space, being provided with a liquid accomodating portion capable of generating negative pressure by being deformed; a container for the capillary force generating material which is detachably mountable on the liquid supply container, and also, provided with the capillary force generating material, the air communication unit communicated with the air outside, and the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the outside. In this communication unit, the liquid supply container is provided with a gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority into the liquid supply container, and a liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid from the liquid supply container.
Also, an ink jet cartridge comprises a recording head unit for discharging liquid to the outside; a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material to hold liquid therein, which is provided with the liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and then, a liquid accomodating portion for containing liquid in the closed space to be able to generate negative pressure by being deformed, and a liquid supply container which is detachably mountable on the chamber for capillary force generating material. In this ink cartridge, the communication unit of the liquid supply container and the chamber for the capillary force generating material is provided with a gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority into the liquid supply container, and a liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid from the liquid supply container.
Also, a head cartridge which is capable of detachably mounting a liquid supply container is provided with the liquid accomodating portion deformable by containing liquid in the closed space capable of generating negative pressure. This head cartridge comprises a recording head unit to discharge liquid to the outside; and a chamber for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material capable of holding liquid in it which is provided with a liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the recording head unit, and an air communication unit communicated with the air outside. In this head cartridge, the chamber for the capillary force generating material is integrally arranged together with the recording head unit, and at the same time, the communication unit of the chamber for the capillary force generating material communicated with the liquid supply container is provided with a gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority to the liquid supply container, and a liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid from the liquid supply container.
Also, a liquid supply container is provided with a liquid supply unit to supply liquid to the outside, and an air communication unit communicated with the air outside. This container is exchangeable and detachably mountable on the container for the capillary force generating material containing the capillary force generating material, which is made capable of holding liquid in it. The container comprises a liquid accomodating portion which forms substantially closed space for the container for the capillary force generating material with the exception of the communication unit, at the same time, being deformable along with liquid contained in the interior thereof to be lead out to be able to generate negative pressure; and a liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid to the container for the capillary force generating material as well as a gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority to the container for the capillary force generating material, which are formed for the communication unit.
Also, a replaceable liquid supply container is provided with a liquid accomodating portion to store liquid, and a plurality of liquid supply units to supply liquid in the liquid accomodating portion to the outside, which is detachably mountable on a tank holder having a coupling unit formed to couple with the liquid supply unit. This replaceable liquid supply container comprises the plurality of liquid supply units which are arranged on the portion becoming the bottom when the liquid supply container is in the use condition, and a first latch lever provided with a first coupling portion elastically arranged on one side face of the liquid supply container to engage with a first hooking portion formed on the tank holder, and a second latch lever provided with a second coupling portion elastically arranged on the other side face opposite to the side face having the first latch lever to engage with a second hooking portion formed on the tank holder, at the same time. Then, the pair of side faces provided with the first and second latch levers are arranged to expand in the attaching and detaching direction of the tank holder.
Also, a replaceable liquid supply container is provided with a liquid accomodating portion to store liquid, and a liquid supply unit to supply liquid in the liquid accomodating portion to the outside, which is detachably mountable on a tank holder having a coupling unit formed to couple with the liquid supply unit. This replaceable liquid supply container comprises the liquid supply unit arranged on the portion becoming the bottom when the liquid supply container is in the use condition, and a first latch lever provided with a first coupling portion elastically arranged on one side face of the liquid supply container to engage with a first hooking portion formed on the tank holder, and a second latch lever provided with a second coupling portion elastically arranged on the other side face opposite to the side face having the first latch lever to engage with a second hooking portion formed on the tank holder, at the same time. Then, the first and second latch levers being configured to be inclined or bent from the area near the bottom of the side faces toward upwardly, and the pair of facing side faces provided with the first and second latch levers being arranged to expand in the attaching and detaching direction of the tank holder.
Also, an ink jet head cartridge is provided with the opening for inserting the liquid container for reservoiring liquid used for recording to hold the liquid container to be freely attached and detached, at the same time, having a recording head unit to discharge the liquid. This ink jet head cartridge comprises an ink communication tube communicated with the liquid supply unit arranged on the portion becoming the bottom in the use condition of the liquid container; a first hooking portion to engage with a first latch lever arranged on one side face of the liquid container; and a second hooking portion arranged on the other side face opposite to the side having the first hooking portion to engage with a second latch lever provided for the liquid container.
In order to achieve the objectives of the invention discussed above, an ink jet recording apparatus comprises an ink jet cartridge referred to either one of the preceding paragraphs; and a carriage which holds the ink cartridge freely attached and detached, and supported to be able to reciprocate along the surface of a recording medium. This ink jet recording apparatus performs recording on the recording medium by discharging ink from the recording head on the ink jet cartridge in accordance with electric signals transmitted for discharging ink.
Also, an opening/closing valve for use of a liquid container which forms the liquid supply port for a liquid container to contain liquid closely comprises a plurality of valves surrounded the thinner thickness portions breakable by being depressed. Then, the broken parts of the thinner thickness portions are closed elastically after the thinner thickness portions are broken.
Also, an opening/closing valve for use of a liquid container which forms the liquid supply port for a liquid container to contain liquid closely comprises a movable portion; and a sheet member to open and close the liquid supply port which substantially closes the liquid supply port using the elastic supporting portions which support the movable portion, and also, with the provision of a plurality of thinner thickness portions breakable when depressed. Then, the supply of the liquid is made possible to the outside of the liquid container through at least one of the broken thinner thickness portions.
Also, a liquid container with an opening/closing valve comprises a liquid container which contains liquid closely; and an opening/closing valve to form the liquid supply port for the liquid container. Then, this opening/closing valve for use of a liquid container is provided with a movable portion, and a sheet member to open and close the liquid supply port, and to substantially close the liquid supply port using the elastic supporting portions to support the movable portion, and also, with the provision of a plurality of thinner thickness portions breakable when depressed to make the supply of the liquid possible to the outside of the liquid container through at least one of the broken thinner thickness portions.
Also, a method for unsealing an opening/closing valve for use of a liquid container is to close the opening of the liquid container, which is provided with breakable thinner thickness portions when the liquid container is mounted on a container holder having a communication tube to communicate with the interior of the liquid container holding liquid. This method comprises the step of unsealing by breaking the thinner thickness portions by enabling the leading end portion of the communication tube of the container holder to abut upon the thinner thickness portions.
In accordance with the liquid supply system of the present invention, a part of liquid in the liquid container is shiftable to the container for the capillary force generating material after the liquid supply container and the container for the capillary force generating material are installed. As a result, the liquid accomodating portion is deformed along with the liquid that has been led out. Then, even if the air or the like in the liquid accomodating portion is expanded due to the environmental changes, the influence exerted by such expansion can be eased by the liquid supply container that is restored to the original shape. Moreover, since the container for the capillary force generating is positioned on the upper surface of the container for the capillary force generating material, the direction of liquid supply from the liquid supply container to the container for the capillary force generating material is the direction that follows the gravity, it becomes possible to maintain the stabilized supply condition.
Particularly, if the structure of the container for the capillary force generating material is formed so that liquid is held relatively easily between the communication unit and the liquid supply unit, the position of the gas-liquid interface of the liquid held in the capillary force generating material is settled stably in the vicinity of the communication unit (the groove connected with the communication unit).
In accordance with the head cartridge and the ink jet cartridge of the present invention, the chamber that contains the capillary force generating material or the recording head and the liquid supply container are connected through the supply tube. Liquid in the liquid supply container is supplied to the chamber that contains the capillary force generating material or to the recording head unit through the supply tube. Here, since the liquid supply container is separable and detachably mountable on the capillary force generating material or the recording head unit, liquid may adhere to the supply tube along with the attachment and detachment of the liquid supply container. However, for the supply tube, an opening which is different from the opening for use of the liquid supply is arranged to make it possible to enable the liquid that adheres to the supply tube to flow into the supply tube through this particular opening. For the one for which the supply tube is provided for the chamber that contains the capillary force generating material, the liquid that flows into the supply tube is absorbed by the capillary force generating material. Therefore, it becomes possible to suppress ink stains on the circumference of the supply tube. On the other hand, for the one for which the supply tube is installed on the recording head unit, the closed member surrounds the base of the supply tube. As a result, the liquid that leaks due to the attachment and detachment of the liquid supply container is held in the inside of the closed member and then, flows in the supply tube through the opening. As a result, it becomes possible to suppress the stains on the circumference of the supply tube.
Also, in accordance with the liquid supply system of other embodiment of the present invention, there are provided the liquid led-out passage to lead out liquid from the liquid supply container, and the gas preference introducing passage to introduce gas priority to the liquid supply container. Therefore, gas is easily introduced into the liquid container through the gas preference introducing passage when the gas-liquid exchange is performed. Consequently, liquid is led out from the liquid accomodating portion stably to the container for the capillary force generating material.
Also, in accordance with the other embodiment of liquid supply container of the present invention, a first latch lever and a second latch lever are arranged in the slanted or bent configuration toward the above from the area near the bottom portion of a pair of side faces of the replaceable liquid supply container. As a result, when the replaceable liquid supply container is installed on the tank holder, the first and second latch levers admit of the xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d between the tank holder and the replaceable liquid supply container, and at the same time, regulate the movement thereof other than the movement in the straight installation direction. Therefore, when one ink container having a plurality of supply ports should be mounted on the ink container holder, it becomes possible to solve the subject that a plurality of supply ports are to be connected with the corresponding supply tubes of the head at a time by the ink container is inserted after positioning it provisionally. At the same time, it becomes possible to provide a replaceable liquid supply container, as well as the head holder, capable of positioning each of the supply units, and implementing the simultaneous connection with ease between a plurality of supply ports and the holder.
Also, in accordance with the opening/closing valve for use of a liquid container of the present invention, a plurality of liquid supply ports which can be operated for opening and closing are arranged so that even if one operating unit is clogged by dust particles, solidification, or the like, to make the liquid supply difficult, it is still possible to supply liquid. Further, the opening/closing valve for use of the liquid container is provided with the thinner thickness portions which are breakable when being depressed. However, the thinner thickness portions are not broken in the initial state when the opening/closing valve is installed on the opening of the liquid container. Thus, the liquid container is reliably closed by the opening/closing valve in the initial stage until the thinner thickness portions are broken, hence unsealing the opening/closing valve for use of the liquid container. As a result, the sealing capability of the opening of the liquid container is enhanced in the initial stage, such as during distribution. Liquid is held in the interior of the liquid container assuredly.
Also, in the specification hereof, the container for the capillary force generating material, and the liquid container are used when these containers are made separable from the other containers. Besides such mode where these are used separately, the chamber that contains the capillary force generating material and the liquid containing chamber are used together in the event that these are always integrated.
Also, in the specification hereof, the area where liquid is not filled in the vicinity of the air communication port of the chamber that contains the capillary force generating material means not only the space (buffer unit) where no capillary force generating material is provided as described later, but also, the term that indicates this condition is used to refer to the state where, although the capillary force generating material is present, but ink is not filled in at all.